


Status?

by Lyssydoll



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Also WOW im already amazed you guys even care about this THXXX, Also it's an AU with different laws and legislation if you can't tell, Andy's 17, Don't Hate this please, F/F, First work - Freeform, Fluff probs, Girl Penis, Guess that's an issue for some people, Guys IDK', Intersex Miranda, It's kinda distopian?, Just read it ok? Damn, and SMUT, and i oop, but also not?, idk how to tag it, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssydoll/pseuds/Lyssydoll
Summary: She'd been waiting 15 years to find her match.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Quick disclaimer!! I don't own any of these characters, (Except the ones you've never heard of!) And I'm tragically not making money off my slight ability to write. Just having a good time! Happy reading!

**Name: Andrea Joy Sachs**   
**Age:17**   
**Sex:Female**   
**Description: Caucasian, 5’3, Brunette, Brown Eyes**   
**Orientation: Bisexual**   
**Status: Submissive**   
**{See Dr. Lucas for more details and matches}**

Cathrine and Richard Sachs looked down at the small typed receipt that printed from the scanner machine that their youngest daughter was currently sitting in. It was a right of passage at age 16 or 17, depending on the parent’s preference, that all children were assigned their sexual status and orientation.

This status was collected by a series of questionnaires the children started doing at age six in Kindergarten, and continued until the day they were brought to various government buildings to be scanned and placed.The other factors that were part of the consideration came from the physical scan to both the body and the brain, specifically, the machine did while showing a series of images and asking non-leading questions.

In the last 100 years of scanners being used, divorce rates had dropped to almost nonexistent, and cultural happiness had risen over 4000%. Cathrine thought back to her scan day, where she had ended up meeting her husband as they both walked out of their individual scan machines.

* * *

_Name: Cathrine Marie Jackson_   
_Age:16_   
_Sex: Female_   
_Description: Caucasian, 5’5, Brunette, Green Eyes_   
_Orientation: Straight_   
_Status: Switch_   
_{See Dr. Marx for more details and matches}_

_Cathrine stepped from the scanner, her parents, Kevin and Lucy Jackson smiled brightly at their only child, “Oh Cath!” Lucy exclaimed and pulled her curly haired beauty into her arms for a large hug. Cathrine grinned in return, glad her parents were happy with her results._

_“Mom! What does it say?” She pulled the long receipt from her mother’s hands and read her orientation and status. “Oh! Yay! I was so worried about possibly being stuck with either Dom or Sub I’m so glad I’m a switch!” Sex, and sexual orientation were not taboo subjects in their world. Most parents started talking to their children vaugely about sex in their youngest years._

_Name: Richard Louis Sachs III_   
_Age:17_   
_Sex:Male_   
_Description: 6’0, Blonde, Brown Eyes_   
_Orientation:Bisexual_   
_Status:Switch_   
_{See Dr. Marx for more details and matches}_

_Richard “Rich” Sachs sat in his scanner, knowing full well the process was over. He was nervous, the young man had known since he was around five, that he was definitely not a full dom, which his father and grandfather both were. Knowing he could disappoint his only living parent made him feel nauseous._

_“Rich!” Richard II knocked on the side of the scanner, “Hey, other people are waiting for the machine.”_

_Rich stood, pushing open the metal door and smiling sheepishly down at his slightly shorter father. “Uh so what did I get?” Rich rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture before sighing slightly._

_“Look for yourself” Richard grinned at his son, knowing full well how nervous he was about not being a dom. Rich looked down at the paper and swallowed anxiously, he was a switch AND bisexual._

_Just as he was going to talk with his father a short blonde woman bumped into him. “Oh!” She blushed, looking up at him through lowered lashes. “Sorry! I’m pretty clumsy” A tinkling giggle left her lips and Rich was instantly smitten. “Uh, Rich… My name is Richard Sachs, but I go by Rich.” He responded to her blush with a gentle one of his own, reaching out and shaking her hand._

_Behind them, Richard II looked to the two other adults and smirked. “I’m Richard Sachs, seems like we should probably get acquainted.” The other two laughed good naturedly and followed him over to a small cafe across the hall and took up a table, watching as their only children fell in love before their very eyes._

* * *

Andrea paced back and forth in front of Dr. Lucas’s office, nervous didn’t even begin to cover it, never in her 17 years had she gone to a doctor’s appointment alone.

“Andrea?” A short older woman peaked her head out of the oak door in front of her. She had long greying brown hair, blue eyes and a kind smile, and was wearing a beautifully tailored navy blue pantsuit with a crisp white button down underneath. “Welcome, come on in!” She gestured for the anxious looking younger woman to follow her into the homey looking office.

“Hi! Yeah, I’m Andy… Uh I’m here for my matches… I guess?” She smiled anxiously, pulling at her middle and index fingers in her lap.

“Of course! Now in your file it says you are bisexual, are you open to both sexes? Even when someone is labeled this way they have a preference one way or the other.” Her eyes trekked up and down the shy, young beauty. The girl was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a basic white v-neck and a pair of lavender Chucks on her feet. She had some of the longest looking chestnut hair which was pulled into a high, sleek ponytail. Nadia Lucas smiled to herself, depending on the girl’s answer to her question, she already had the perfect match in mind.

“Oh no! Not really, as you know, no one really dates before being given a status, so I’ve never thought much of it… But I guess either would be just fine for me, Women are beautiful and usually so soft, and men, well I’m sure they have their merits too.” Andy groaned internally, apparently she did have a preference, and she never even knew it.

“Not a problem, I’m going to give you a few files, just names and descriptions, and if anyone seems interesting to you, I can show you photos.” The kind doctor slid a few manila envelopes across the table, “Take your time.”

Andy picked up the first one and started to look at the slightly more detailed list of characteristics than the receipts from the scanner machines.

**Name: Jennifer Kim Johnson**   
**Age:21**   
**Sex:Female**   
**Description: Hispanic, 5’1, Brunette, Green Eyes**   
**Orientation: Lesbian**   
**Status: Switch**   
**Class: Middle**   
**Education: In process of BS in Accounting**   
**Occupation: N/A**   
**Personality: Humorous, Intelligent, Kind**   
**Quirks: Nail biting, Snores**   
**{Photos on Request}**

She sounded nice enough, but nothing about this file made her heart beat faster or think of a future with this woman, so she sat it down in her now appointed ‘Maybe’ pile and reached for the next one.

**Name: Evan Miles Underwood**   
**Age: 30**   
**Sex: Male**   
**Description: African American, 6’2, Black hair, Brown Eyes**   
**Orientation: Straight**   
**Status: Dom**   
**Class: Middle**   
**Education: Masters in English literature**   
**Occupation: College professor**   
**Personality: Dry, Quiet, Well-read**   
**Quirks: Quotes Shakespeare, Talks under his breath**   
**{Photos on Request}**

Andrea shuddered at the idea of someone mumbling to themselves while she was trying to have a conversation, though his knowledge of literature would be a bonding point for them… She shook her head, deciding that wasn’t enough, and Evan got put in her ‘No’ pile.

Twenty-five minutes later and Andy had gone through just as many files, her Maybe pile was up to seven while her ‘no’ pile housed many more manila envelopes.

“I have one more for you, Andy, and I think this one might be the real winner for you.” Dr. Lucas gave her a knowing smile and slid the file across to her.

**Name: Miranda Victoria Priestly**   
**Age: 32**   
**Sex: Intersex**   
**Description: Caucasian, 5’6, Silver hair, Blue Eyes**   
**Orientation: Bisexual**   
**Status: Dom**   
**Class: Upper**   
**Education: Masters in Fashion Marketing, Masters in Journalism**   
**Occupation: EDIC Runway Magazine**   
**Personality: Quiet, Distant, Steady**   
**Quirks: Workaholic, Impatient**   
**{Photos on Request}**

Andrea bit her bottom lip, should this woman sound horrid to her? Most likely, but something about this file screamed out to her. “Uh, Dr. Lucas, may I see a photo of her?” She felt her cheeks heating up once again as Nadia smirked, and turned around to grab her file of Miranda Priestly’s photos. “Of course you can.”

Opening the envelope, the young woman felt as if a sucker punch had been delivered to her gut. “Oh” Her breath left her in an almost silent rush as her finger trailed down the imperfect curve of the older woman’s nose. She was fierce looking, with a penetrating stare, pursed lips, and a forelock of sparkling white hair falling across one of her perfectly arched brows.

Nadia just sat, smiling to herself at the look of awe on the girl’s face, her fingers still tracing the first of over a dozen photos. “Uh, Dr. Lucas? What happens when I choose someone?”

The doctor sat up straighter, “I will send them your file and photo, and if they agree, they’ll set up a meeting in a weeks time, have you found someone?”

Andy’s eyes never left the page as she nodded, “Mhmm, Miranda.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Hi guys! I'm already so blown away by the response to this!! I'm so glad you guys like it so far!! I was really nervous because most of the stuff on this platform is honestly top notch! Anyway, If you guys wouldn't mind leaving reviews... It makes my heart happy to know what you like! Also I'd like to know if you have suggestions on different ways to take this! Thanks a bunch!!

Scowling down at the ringing phone on her desk Miranda Priestly continued to write scathing notes with her dangerous red pen. Sometimes it was truly impossible to understand how anyone else was able to keep their heads attached without her. Pushing her forelock from her eye she slammed the book, picking up her cellphone in one foul-swoop. “Miranda.” She answered, her eyes still trained on the Book in front of her.

“Miranda!” The voice of her closest friend Nadia Lucas sounded cheerfully in her ear. Miranda tried not to roll her eyes, it always seemed that when Nadia called she was either wanting Miranda to come over to her and Riley’s house for drinks or setting her up with a so-called ‘match’.

“Nadia, Darling…” She spoke in a bored tone, but a bit of warmth always seemed to seep into her voice when speaking with her childhood best friend. “What can I do for you, as you always seem to waste my time with unimportant pleasantries.”

“Oh Miranda, you always know how to brighten my day.” The older woman’s voice was teasing. “Well, no matter for being friends, hmm?” Miranda, while being slightly standoffish, she was a loving and generous woman under her hard exterior. “I’m calling to set you up on a date with a new scan.”

Miranda turned around in her chair, staring out into the city with a deep scowl on her face. “Nadia, I am much too old to be put with a New Scan, and you know it.”

“No Miranda, I don’t think you are.” She quickly typed out Andy’s file and sent it to both Miranda’s personal and work emails, so she couldn’t ignore what Nadia expects to be the most important email of her life. “Just look at the girl’s file, she checks all your boxes and seemed quite entranced with your photos.”

As Miranda was listening, both her cellphone and computer ‘dinged’ with the sound of incoming emails. “Nadia, was sending this so many times really so necessary?” She turned back around and stabbed angrily on her keyboard to open the email. “Honestly… the things I have to put up…” Her voice trailed off as she opened the photo attachment, mouth agape and eyes widening as she stared at the lovely young woman in front of her.

“Miranda?” The brunette couldn’t even hear breathing on the other end of the line, “Did we get disconnected, or?” All of the sudden she seemed to realize what was going on, a bright smile covering her face.

The newly appointed editor sat motionless, staring at a gorgeous young lady, long chestnut hair curled in loose waves tumbling down her shoulders, dark eyes sparkling with a warmth Miranda had never seen before. Her lips were pouty and painted pink, and her fair skin had a peppering of freckles across her nose. “N- Nadia” Miranda cleared her throat, shaking her head. “I need to see her.”

Nadia snorted into the phone, “Oh but aren’t you too old?” She joked 

* * *

The moment Andrea had gotten home, she tore open her laptop and started googling Miranda Priestly, my goodness was she an otherworldly beauty. She read through months of articles about the EDIC, she was kind of a phenomenon in their world. She was a wealthy, famous woman who had never been matched or married. The silver haired woman was constantly being followed by hoards of paparazzi, always speculating about her love-life, or lack of it. 

Something about her set Andrea aflame, her eyes tracing every curve and line of the beautiful older woman. She had been the oldest of three children, having younger twin brothers, Asher and Jeremiah. Both brothers had married and had families of their own, but Miranda seemed impenetrable to the advances of love.. Andy hoped she could change that.

Continuing her perusal of all things Miranda, the newly-scanned woman almost missed her cellphone ringing in her purse sitting across the room on her bed. Pushing back out of her desk chair she barely got to her phone in time. “Hullo?” She breathed into the phone.

“Andrea? It’s Dr. Lucas, how are you?” The older woman spoke into the phone in a cheery voice, excited about the prospects of this call.

“Oh, hi Doctor! I wasn’t expecting to hear back from you so soon!” Andy wasn’t sure if her nerves were carrying through the phone but her hands were shaking.

“I’m sure, but I like to be as prompt as possible. I have some news I think you’ll appreciate hearing!” Nadia paused for effect, hearing Andy’s quick intake of breath. “I called Miranda, and she’s interested in taking you out to dinner this evening.”

The young girl’s heart stopped, she couldn’t believe her luck. Miranda freaking Priestly was interested in her, or at least taking her to dinner, which in Andy’s eyes may as well have been a proposal. It was very rare that people were matched and it didn’t end in a life-long marriage. 

“Wow…” Andy pushed her bangs from her face with an awed expression, “Tonight?!” The word came out in a high pitched yelp. “What am I supposed to wear?!” 

The doctor's laugh sounded over the phone, snapping Andy out of her self induced panic. “Miranda appreciates something well tailored. Maybe a little black dress and a pair of heels, simple.” With having known Miranda for her entire life, Nadia knew more about the editor than anyone else did, and she could not-so-innocently help Andrea play up her features for Miranda’s pleasure.

“Right.. Okay. I have this high-necked, knee length black dress, kind of Audrey Hepburn like.” Andrea thought to the contents of her closet, already deciding on a pair of 3 inch black suede pumps. “And should I leave my hair down? Oh! But then it could get in my food…”

Nadia chuckled again, oh this young girl would be a perfect match for her friend, she was just sure of it. “Wear it up, she’s taking you to an Italian place, no need to be worried about getting your hair in the sauces.”

“Yes, that makes sense. Thank you so much Dr. Lucas! I’m really indebted to you, especially if this works out!” The two spoke on the phone for a bit longer, explaining the details of the next evening along with Nadia giving the young lady some makeup tips.

* * *

Miranda threw another dress on her bed, nothing was right. “Why did I agree to something so completely asinine? I will never know!” She had tried on almost 50 outfits for her date with that fascinating little brunette this evening and nothing seemed right. She picked up her phone and called her other best friend and trusted Art Director, Nigel, who happened to be Nadia’s younger brother. 

“Nigel!” She barked into the phone upon hearing him pick up, “What am I supposed to wear on this God-forsaken date? Nothing I have picked out has meant anything to me and I am honestly ready to just call the whole thing off!” Miranda put her cellphone on speaker and tossed it on the bed, once again picking up a dress and holding it up to her chest.

“Oh hello Miranda, so nice to hear from you, I love how kind you are over the phone.” Nigel mumbles to himself before speaking up. “Woman, you have the largest closet in the entire universe!” He rolled his eyes as he slid down into his office chair.

“Well of course, Nigel. Which if you would bring your brain to the conversation you would realize in this instance that is quite a hindrance. Nadia said she was wearing a classic LBD so my options are limitless.” She huffed and tossed an emerald green Grecian gown on the floor with a low pitched growl. “Nothing is right!”

Nigel had never heard his dear friend sounding so despondent, especially not about fashion, which was her life blood. “Miranda, my darling…” Nigel started tentatively, his voice soft and kind, “What new Donna Karen numbers have you gotten in? We all know how beautiful a wrap dress lays on your cleavage.” 

Miranda threw herself back on the bed, landing on a pile of dresses and pantsuits, “Oh Nigel, how could I forget?” A loud snort left her as she covered her mouth, trying to stave off her laughter. “I swear, I haven’t even met this girl and she has already turned me into a forgetful old fool! I have that new burgandy number from DKNY’s fall line. It will be perfect. Thank you my friend.” She said sincerely before clicking off of the call, no need for goodbyes, she’d see him on Monday, and not to mention she only had an hour before she was to go pick up her date.

  
  


* * *

The hours had been flying by Andrea faster than she thought time could move. After getting off the phone with her very helpful doctor, she had called her best friend Doug in a panic. Miranda Priestly was a BIG deal to him, even more than Andy. As both a gay and fashion forward man, Miranda was like his own personal Jesus Christ. He promptly hung up on her before calling her back over Skype, needing to see her to be helpful with the getting ready process.

“Okay Dougie, I’ve decided on this dress.” She spun in front of the camera on her laptop, loving the way the high necked dress hugged her curves while somehow staying flattering. “I’m thinking these pumps.” She held up her suede heels for him to look at, nodding happily at her choices. 

“So now all I really need to figure out is hair and makeup, do you have any ideas?” Andrea pouted a bit at the screen, pushing her slightly unruly hair from her face. It really was such a pain to do anything to it. 

“How about one of those lovely French twists you do sometimes? Don’t you have that jeweled clip? That would look lovely.” Doug was doing a mental run through of all the hair and makeup options he knew his best friend could execute on her own.

“That’s not a bad idea, Dougie. I think I am just going to do a simple brown smokey eye and a red lip. Play up what I’ve got” She laughed in a slightly self deprecating tone. Honestly she had no idea what someone like Miranda Priestly could ever see in such a common girl.

Awhile later she hung up with Doug and put the finishing touches on her lipstick, and hairsprayed her hair before looking in the mirror. “I hope this looks okay”

  
  


Cathrine looked to her husband as the doorbell rang, they knew their daughter was going out on her first match-date, and with Miranda Priestly no less. The woman was in between of their ages, being 15 years older than her Andy and only five years younger than herself. “Will you get the door, Rich?” She kissed her husband’s cheek as she was typing at her laptop in the den. Cathrine Sachs was a best selling author, and as such was almost always attached to her computer. Richard shook his head fondly and moved towards the door. “Yes, Dear.”

She stood anxiously outside of the beautiful Sachs's family home. It was an American Craftsman home, with deep navy siding, white shuttered windows, and a large open porch covered in flower boxes. In the middle of the porch was a large glass paneled French doors, and to the west was a pair of grey wicker rocking chairs, complete with small side table, a covered pitcher filled with water. 

Miranda seemed to be walking up to the perfect American family’s home, and boy was she nervous. Smoothing the invisible wrinkles from the skirt of her knee length, long sleeved wrap dress. Looking down at her cleavage she bit her lip, hoping it wasn’t too much for meeting the parents. “What am I saying?” She snorted under her breath, she was THE Miranda Priestly, dammit! She refused to be worried about making a damn impression. Nodding confidently once she pressed the doorbell.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Hi everyone! Adding a quick note to this to address some concerns/confusion. This is an AU (Obvi) And in this universe I've created the age of consent is 16. And where I live (Iowa USA) The age of consent is 17 in real life. So to me there isn't anything wrong with the age gap, or Andy's age. Because of that I'm not tagging this as under aged because I don't think it is. If it's something that bothers you I apologize, but as always you have the choice not to read it. Thanks (:

_ Richard straightened his bow tie, looking in the mirror, “Today is the day, Ben.” He pat his best friend on the shoulder and smiled nervously. “I still can’t believe she said yes!”  _

_ Ben Reed rolled his eyes at his lifelong friend, everyone knew from the moment they saw Rich and Cathrine together they were going to live together forever and a day. “You’re an idiot, Cath is so in love with you it’s disgusting.”  _

_ “She’s just the most beautiful woman in the world, Ben. She means everything to me, and after today she’s mine!” He laughed happily again before rolling his eyes at himself, “Okay well not mine, she’s not an object… But ya’ know” _

_ A knock sounded at the door of Rich and his groomsmen’s dressing room. “Richard, it’s Kevin.” The short man peered around the door, a kind of blank look on his face as he stepped around it. “Could we talk for a second?”  _

_ Richard felt his palms begin to sweat as he nodded, “Uh, yah.. Guys could you give us the room?” His groomsmen nodded and each clapped him on the shoulder as they left the room. _

_ “How are you, Kevin?” He shrugged a little, rubbing the back of his neck as his future father-in-law came in and sat in one of the leather armchairs. _

_ “Fine fine Richard, but that’s not why we’re here, is it?” He smirked and looked down to his hands pulling at his fingers slightly before shaking his head. “I just wanted to have a chat with you, before I walked my daughter down the aisle to you.” He chuckled. “Anyway Cathrine is my pride and joy, as you know and I am so…” His voice trails off as he reaches up to flick a stray tear. “I’m glad she has you Rich. I am proud of the man you are and I can tell you’ll be the husband I always dreamed of for my girl.” _

* * *

Richard shook himself out of his memories as he opened the front door, momentarily stunned at the woman standing confidently in front of him. In her dress she certainly looked younger than her supposed 32 years, thin with smooth pale skin, bright saphires for eyes and some of the whitest hair the man had ever seen. Richard cleared his throat, “Miranda I presume?” He asks her, a gentle and welcoming smile on his face. No need to fully terrify her- yet. He’d see how Andrea acted when she returned, if she looked serious about this woman… Well he’d cross that bridge when he came to it. “Please come in.”

Miranda locked eyes with the tall and intimidating man even though he was giving her a welcoming smile she was suddenly worried once again, maybe she could back out now feigning illness. “Thank you Mr. Sachs.” Miranda could tell her voice was clipped as he gestured her inside their lovely home. 

As they walked through the entryway Miranda couldn’t help but focus on the photos of their smiling family that lined the tastefully decorated walls. “Miranda, this is my wife Cathrine, Cath this is Miranda Priestly.” He smiled at the two women who were silently sizing each other up.

“Rich, my love why don’t you tell Andrea her guest is here.” She waved him away, not taking her eyes off Miranda. He shot the Editor a look of caution before moving up the stairs to his only child’s room.

“Mrs. Sachs, lovely to meet you.” Miranda gave her most polite smile as she sat in the armchair across from the both kind and also strangely terrifying woman. “How are you today?” She watched the slightly older woman look her up and down, smoldering emerald eyes squinted in concentration. 

“Well, thank you.” Cathrine crossed one leg over the other, keeping her all knowing eyes trained on the younger woman, “So my Andy huh?” She knew quite a bit about the silver haired beauty across from her. She had been in the papers in magazine for the past three years, rising as the youngest EDIC in all of Runway’s history- including the foreign spin offs. “And what exactly about her seems to be so interesting to a notorious comitmentphobe?” 

To be fair, she probably should have expected this question, but for some reason it took her by complete surprise, all of the carefully rehearsed responses and idle conversation topics failing her. “Oh” Miranda sucked her teeth, a gesture which she hadn’t done since her time in college and stared directly into the brunette’s eyes as she let her heart lead her mouth. “Your daughter, Andrea, seems to be the kindest and most loving woman in all of the universe.” She cleared her throat. “I’m sure you think me mad, never having met her or spoken with her, but Nadia is my very close friend and the moment she meant Andrea she knew that we were destined, and that woman while infuriating, is rarely wrong.”

* * *

Andy wiped the small amount of lipstick off her teeth as she looked closely in the mirror. It’s fine, totally fine, not at all an insanely imposing date with an insanely imposing woman or anything. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, one of many traits she had gotten from her father.

“Andy?” Rich peeked around the door, smiling at the vision his daughter was, when did she grow up again? “Hi Daddy” his not-so-little girl looked over her shoulder at him, her hair twisted up beautifully with a clip encrusted in real emeralds, a gift from her Grandpa Richard, it had been his late wife’s.

“You look beautiful baby.” Rich clenched one fist, not wanting to start crying on a day that should hold only joy and hope of what’s to come. “Your date is here…” He smirks then as Andy shoots up like a lightning bolt, “Oh dang it, where did I put my purse?” Andrea groaned, seeming to forget her father was even in the room.

“This one?” He held up the deep green clutch in his hand, chuckling as the girl nodded furiously and snatched it from his hand. “Dad, will you go down first, so it’s not creepy like you’re giving me away at my wedding on the first date.” She bumped his shoulder playfully and he just chuckled, “Sure princess.” He pecked her forehead before disappearing around the door jam once more.

* * *

  
  


_ Miriam Louise Priestly was not necessarily known for being a warm woman, she worked hard, rarely smiled, and never seemed to be able to spend more than a few seconds in conversation with any one person. Miranda Victoria Priestly was shaping up to be much the same, through her eyes held joy when she saw a well tailored suit, or a finely hemmed skirt.  _

_ Miranda loved fashion, the way fabrics draped over the human silhouette, the feel of expensive velvets under her fingers, the shine of rosy silks and dark leathers. Miranda broke apart from her mother in a blaze of dark eyeliner, glittering hair, homemade denim jackets and six inch heels. Miranda allowed herself to fall into fashion, to fall in love. _

  
  


Miranda turned towards the staircase as her vision descended the stairs, breath caught in her throat as she watched Andrea move gracefully in 4 inch heels, a feat not everyone could manage. “Hello, Andrea.” Miranda realized now she probably should have brought flowers.

“Miranda” Andy whispered into the air around them, her dark eyes staring down towards the other worldly beauty standing at the bottom of her staircase. Once she reached the hardwood flooring it’s as if a spell had been broken and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, looking up at the older woman through long lashes. “Hello”

To say getting out of the house was a long and arduous process would be much too kind. “Here let me.” Miranda pulled open the passenger side door, watching to make sure she was safely encased in the car before shutting the door and moving over to the driver’s side of her silver BMW.

* * *

“Sorry about them.” A flush bloomed over Andy’s cheeks as she looked shyly over at the beautiful woman in the driver’s seat. “They can be a little overbearing sometimes.”

Miranda just shook her head, “Please don’t apologize for having parents who love you.” Miranda turned to fully look at the young woman across from her before reaching across to push that strand of hair that kept escaping from her up do behind her ear. “You look very beautiful today Andrea, I’m bemoaning the fact I didn’t bring you flowers.”

Staring at the editor the young woman could scarcely believe her ears. How on Earth did her date, this wonderfully beautiful woman believe she could mess a single thing up on this date. “Oh no, please don’t say that. I get uncomfortable with gifts so I inevitably would have made a fool of myself.” 

Miranda just nodded and turned her attention to the road before pulling out of the driveway and starting down the street to Italia, the Editor’s favorite Italian cafe which was hidden in a small offset of an up and coming neighborhood. “I hope you like Italian, this place is my favorite, all of their pasta and sauces are homemade and they use organic locally sourced produce, and grass raised beef. It’s really an incredible little place.” Miranda found herself rambling, which was pretty uncommon for her, they’d known each other for less than an hour but already she felt as if she’d known her forever and a day.

From the outside the restaurant looked like any other rundown brick building, a heavily rusted metal door was the only difference, Andy looked over at Miranda with a heavy dose of skepticism, she couldn’t believe someone this glamorous had ever been to a place like this.

“I know what you’re thinking.” The editor chuckled as Andy looped her arm through her own, “But I found Italia when I was your age, it became a safe haven for me, quiet and unknown is nice when you’re attempting to be a public figure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you may be saying to yourself, "This isn't THE DATE" which is true. I am really struggling with writing 'The DATE' Scene and having it not come out sounding all forced and awkward. So I wanted to shoot this one out to you guys so you know I'm working on it. Anyway I am so blown away by the response to this, even if to other people it's a small one. Means the world to me, you guys!(Also yes I know there's an obscene amount of line breaks- Sue me.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Hi everyone! Adding a quick note to this to address some concerns/confusion. This is an AU (Obvi) And in this universe I've created the age of consent is 16. And where I live (Iowa USA) The age of consent is 17 in real life. So to me there isn't anything wrong with the age gap, or Andy's age. Because of that I'm not tagging this as under aged because I don't think it is. If it's something that bothers you I apologize, but as always you have the choice not to read it. Thanks (:


End file.
